


Gizmo The Rainbow Batch Part I

by Tbaarmark2017



Category: Gremlins (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbaarmark2017/pseuds/Tbaarmark2017





	Gizmo The Rainbow Batch Part I

*Disclaimer: This self-created summary of Gizmo’s life after it lives with Billy Peltzer and Kate Beringer and thereafter is not for adaptation in the U.S.  
Gizmo: The Rainbow Batch  
It has been about two decades after Gizmo lives with Billy and Kate. They are now a middle-aged couple and like all middle-aged couples, they are bogged down by the trivia of their life, such as finances and kids’ college tuition. As a result, Billy slowly overlooks Gizmo, leaving it lonely oftentimes. Gizmo is sad and often leans its head against the metal bar of his cage-as Billy doesn’t want it to wander around and accidentally get wet-reminiscing about the days when it first moved in with Billy.  
What they do not know is, two years ago, when their kids are preparing for going to college, someone started watching them from afar. The spy is a pretty girl with silver hair and she often report back to someone in the space above the Earth, speaking an alien language that Earthians-as they call humans-do not understand. The language sounds quite close to Japanese but not exactly like it.  
One day, Billy takes Gizmo out after having an argumentative conversation with his wife. He pats Gizmo’s head and assures it that he still loves it, it’s just that he is a busy guy now. Gizmo looks delighted and nods its head.  
However, the spy-who is watching Billy in the distance in a Honda Civic without him aware of her presence-suddenly appears out of nowhere and crashes into his car.  
Billy is severely injured in the car crash. Gizmo, who is shocked by the car crash, hid itself from view. However, it is teleported from the car, which starts burning.  
When it wakes up again, Gizmo find itself in an all-white space. At first, it thought it was in heaven. But then, out of nowhere, a door opens and a pretty girl with silvery hair comes in. She is wearing a glittery short dress with crescent-shaped neckline.  
The girl introduce herself as Princess Green Moon from a fallen kingdom devastated by war from thousands of years ago. She then hypnotizes Gizmo and takes out a wand with a green crystal moon at the top. She aims the green crystal crescent at Gizmo, which glows and shoots a beam of green crescents at it, turning it into a handsome lad.  
The handsome lad resembles a prince of a neighboring nation beneath the kingdom Green Moon comes from. When Gizmo wakes up, it’s appalled at its change as it looks at its hand with five fingers. It starts running around in a frenzy until Green Moon throws a Kalmer* into its mouth with precision, slowing it down as it gets drowsy.  
Then, a virtual image of another silvery haired girl in a silver dress appears before Gizmo. She tells Gizmo that Green Moon transformed it into human using some sort of humanization sorcery and made him to look like the prince of Purple Moon, the prince of a neighboring kingdom of her own kingdom (as well as that of Green Moon). However, the sorcery will only be effective for 12 hours. She informs Gizmo that he has exactly 12 hours of free time for any activity, but when the time is up, he’ll have to come back-either by himself or by teleportation. Gizmo nods his head and he is immediately teleported from the white space.  
Gizmo tries to have as much fun as he could in the 12 hours as he wanders through the streets of the fallen kingdom’s capital-Crystal City. It was once a city of splendor and all its buildings are built in glistening crystals. Green Moon gives Gizmo a tour of the city. Before they can explore more, though, the clock strikes on the 12th hour and Green Moon teleports Gizmo back reluctantly. She is reprimanded for losing her head in the fun as Gizmo almost turned back into its mogwai form when she teleports him.  
Back in the white space, the girl in the silvery dress shows up again as a virtual image and orders Green Moon to pour a teacup of water on Gizmo’s back. She cuffs Gizmo’s hands as Green Moon follows her order (somewhat unwillingly).  
Six fur balls leap out from the screaming Gizmo’s back. Unlike the first batch or the second batch, the third batch of mogwais have more colorful furs in deep hues-crimson, brown, mustard, dark green, dark blue and dark purple. Later, they will turn into gremlins of the exact same colors.  
Gizmo notices that Stripe/Mohawk is not reincarnated this time-much to its relief. However, it also notices that Daffy is reincarnated. Gizmo is quarantined from the newborns in a metal cage to prevent them from reaching it.  
Soon after, Green Moon receives her second order from the girl in silver dress-retrieving information from Gizmo’s brain; in other words, reading its memories. Green Moon obeys-somewhat reluctantly-and she put static cords all over Gizmo’s head. She turns on the device to which the cords are connected to, which sends strong static current all over its body and making it tremble. As she watches the screen displaying Gizmo’s memory, which is somewhat blurry-she is shocked to learn about the mutated gremlins from the second batch it spawned on Earth.  
Finally, the girl in silvery dress comes to the all-white space in person. She presses a button on a small device in her hand, and she changes into a blue dress. The girl introduces herself as Blue Moon and sister of Green Moon. She told Gizmo that she knows everything about it, including its love of TV. She informs Gizmo of her plans with the newborns, which are caged by Green Moon right before she enters. Gizmo looks appalled as she recounts her plan.  
Gizmo is then let free and it wanders off to a room painted in gray. It looks curiously at the door and walk up to it, only to be stopped by a young woman who looks like a maid. The young woman is unafraid of Gizmo since she is already informed of it, and she tells Gizmo that it’s not allowed into the room behind the door since it’s a forbidden place in the facility they are in.  
Later, Blue Moon gives the new mogwais the food they would have eaten in the United States, such as skittles and beef, past midnight (as Blue Moon calculated it to be on Earth). Four of them are given flasks filled with some kind of liquid. On the other hand, four TV screens appears before Gizmo-actually surveillance screens-that shows the activities of the other mogwais. These mogwais are placed into six separate Gray Rooms, which is denied access to Gizmo earlier by the maid.  
Gizmo, who has slept for enough hours earlier, stayed up all night to watch the transformation of the mogwais.  
Gizmo gapes in shock as it watches how Daffy turns into electricity in the shape of an animate mogwai and then forms an electric cocoon, from which an electric Daffy is born. Gizmo’s jaw drops as it saw another mogwai drinks brain hormone and becomes a mogwai with human voice. When it forms a cocoon, it’s in the shape of a human brain, foreshadowing the type of gremlin it will turn into.


End file.
